Worn Promise
by CrazieAuthor
Summary: Phil promised Dan something a thousand memories ago and a million seconds in between
Disclaimer I do not own either Dan or Phil or their videos and I do not know if this actually happed but I'd hope so and here is the story.

* * *

As Dan looked at Phil happy tears in his eyes, he had a strange revelation, about all that had happened over six years ago it was amazing. And as he looked at the two pieces of pipe cleaner intertwined and looped he was transported to a memory a thousand years old yet a few moments fresh in his mind.

 _'You'll never be alone cause you've got me_ _!'_

* * *

"It had been _the_ day. The day his life would change forever, the day he'd meet his idol, in a way that's the only way he could've described Phil then. Phil had been everything Dan could only wish he was, Phil was funny, caring, had interesting stories, and his eyes. His eyes looked like the day time sky broken up only with the most innocent rays of sunshine. They were captivating even through the blurred lag of pixels on Skype.  
Dan had waited on the long train ride and as he did so he'd either bounce his leg or tap his fingers absentmindedly. The ride was almost over there had been thirty minutes left. And as he rode he felt anxiety pool in his stomach in a larger pool than before.  
"It's like there are butterfly's in knots and my stomach is fluttering,' he thought,' wait no that's not right, it's like my stomach is in knots and there are butterfly's fluttering, there that's right,' he corrected himself. In an odd way saying things in his head and then correcting himself was normal enough to calm him a little.  
He checked his phone, twenty-five minutes left, he unlocked his phone and started browsing through his tumblr. There was nothing there but some old memes he saw an hour ago, but he scrolled any ways. He came a cross a text post from Phil, 'About to meet a very special fan!' It read.  
Dan smiled as he typed up, 'who me? I'm blushing.' He tapped post.  
Dan reloaded the page he scrolled though and there was already another comment from Phil, _the_ AmazingPhil, Dan had to pinch himself. He knew that Phil was just a normal guy, but still he was just so nice and cared about Dan and his other subscribers so much, how could he not freak out a little.  
'No some other follower I've been skyping for the past couple months, of course its you,' the message said Dan could imagine the tone how Phil would've said it and everything.  
'*Gasp* Phil I'm offended how many of us are there?' Dan asked smirking.  
Dan had felt a tug on his sleeve," Can you pass me my Bunny I accidentawy threw him over thwere," a little girl said.  
"Uh, sure," Dan said, he looked to his right and saw the bunny, he scooped it up and handed it over to the small child.  
Dan's phone dinged, Phil had sent him a text.  
'You almost here?' the message asked.  
Dan smiled for some reason messages from Phil brought a smile to his face.  
"Who are you texting mister?" the little girl asked.  
"My friend," Dan explained.  
"Do you like them?"

"W-what?" Dan sputtered his heart thumping oddly in his chest.

"Your friend," The girl asked sitting down across from Dan playing with her bunny.

"Y-you know you shouldn't be talking to strangers," Dan said as he struggled with a blush.  
"But you saved bunny and gave him to me so you have to be nice!" the girl said with a decisive nod tossing him in the air and catching him with a hug.  
"Yeah I guess…." Dan couldn't really argue that. "W-what- er- made you think I like my friend.  
"The way you looked at the phone, it's the same look daddy, gets when he gets a text from dad!" the little girl exclaimed.  
Dan blinked," Well -er- this is different. Me and my friend aren't like your daddies," Dan said nervously.  
"Why not," she asked her eyes looking at him full of innocence.  
"W-well, I uh haven't even met my friend."

"So he's a stranger? I thought you said not to talk to them," the girl said with confusion.

"Well," Dan rubbed the back of his neck nervously," he's not really a stranger, I just haven't met him in person yet. I'm on my way to see him right now!"  
"Oh, we-"  
"Lucy?" a masculine voice said from not far.  
"Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed, standing up.  
"Lucy!" a man walked over scooping up the small girl in a hug," what have I told you about running off?"  
"But daddy, Bunny!"  
"Well-" the man went to continue but noticed Dan's gaze on him," oh, she wasn't a hassle was she? She didn't pester or annoy you?"  
"No, no she was fine." Dan reassured the tall man with glasses.  
"That's good, " the man said with a sigh," come on Luce we're gonna go talk about why it's not good to run off," he took the small girls hand," thank you for watching her," He said to Dan and then led the girl away.  
"Bye," Dan waved.  
"After they left he leaned his head back and sighed, now a new can of worms had been opened. Maybe the little girl was right. Maybe he did like Phil, but even if he did Phil would never like him he'd be lef alone after awhile. It was inevitable.

* * *

That night after he'd gotten picked up by Phil he thought more about the train ride. Dan laid there on Phil's bed, the two of them decided to share, wondering. It had been like a punch in the gut one second he and Phil were friends, and the next he realized he was falling in love with his friend. Dan started to slip into an existential crisis.  
 _'What if I'm alone forever? What if this makes people hate, me and I never have any friends because I'm falling love with a guy? What if-'_  
"Dan you okay?" Phil's sleepy voice said lethargically.  
"Yup fine," Dan reassured.  
"you sure you're laying kinda stiff, and, _haauw-"_ Phil yawned," you weren't sleeping."  
"i-it's no-"  
"No it's not what's wrong Dan I want to help," Phil said determinedly.  
"I-I just, do you ever think about the future?"  
"Yeah sometimes, I mean I did just do a video were I read my tarot cards."  
"No not like that, like, the actual future like if you'll be alone or not, if your friends left you."  
"I'm sure you'll find someone," Phil said," besides aren't I your friend? I'm not gonna leave you."  
"I know it's just," Dan struggled to find words he stared into Phil's eyes screaming in his head everything he want to say, hoping Phil would understand in some way Dan didn't know what was going on but that he still knew he cared for his friend.  
"I dunno I'm just being stupid," Dan said hanging his head.  
Phil got up he crossed the room and rummaged through one of his drawers to his desk.  
"You like black right," Phil asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Phil went silent he had something in his hands. Phil continued to fiddle with it, Dan couldn't tell what Phil was doing in the dark of the room.  
Phil walked over," Here he said handing over something to Dan.  
"Dan looked at it it was two pieces of pipe cleaner one black and one blue intertwined and looped into a _ring._  
 _~Wise men say.~_  
"I think it's called a promise ring," Phil fiddled with his fingers," but I'm not sure. But what it signifies is a promise that if either of us are still alone and not married or in a substantial relationship, after a certain amount of time then we get together, and make sure neither of us is _alone."_  
 _~only fools rush in_  
"L-like a back-up plan?" Dan asked _hesitantly._  
 _~but_ _I_ _can't help~_  
"K-kinda yeah," Phil said.  
"Did you just kinda propose to me?" Dan _asked._  
 _~Falling in love with you~_  
"Y-you don't have to say yes if you don't wanna," Phil started rambling his confidence from before gone.  
Dan gathered his courage and closed the short distance between them. Phil came to his senses a few milliseconds later and kissed Dan _back._  
 _~but_ _I c_ _an't help~_  
Dan separated their lips," i-I'm not sure I want you to be the back-up plan, that would mean you're a second choice."  
" _Dan?"_  
 _"Uh-huh?"_  
 _~Falling in_ _love with you~_  
" Just remember, you'll never be alone cause you've got me," Phil said.

* * *

A thousand moments ago and with a million memories in between Dan meet Phil and in one night a promise was forged.  
So as Dan stood in his living room six years after, gazing at the love of his life. And yes that promise was old and dusty, but because of it he fell in love all over again. Because no matter how old the promise grew, or often it threatened to break it didn't snap, or tear it remained. And it never would break because they now had a foundation for the same promise to be renewed and stronger. And Dan would never be stupid enough to give that up.  
"Yes, Phil," Dan smiled," of course I'll marry you, you turnip."

Phil put the ring on Dan's finger. Some might think it cheep or ratty, others would think Phil just didn't want to spend money, but Dan didn't care. There was a story behind it and as he embraced Phil and gazed at the ring on his finger from over Phil's back, he realized that the little girl from all those days ago, had been right, she'd known, before he did. and if it hadn't been for her never would've realized, so he had Lucy the small girl who just wanted her bunny to thank for his life.

What a strange universe he lived in, and Dan couldn't be happier that he did.

* * *

Phew tapped into my sappy reserves there don't know where that came for. By the way I also do not own the song who's lines are in this I think it's called 'I can't help' by Elvis Presley, could be wrong. Sorry it read funny earlier but here it is all fixed and I will be posting some fics over the summer after all :D


End file.
